


Pretty Boy

by UFO_Spotter26



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blond Cody, Cody likes being called Pretty Boy, Daddy Kink, Lowkey Sugar Baby Cody, Lowkey Sugar Daddy Noel, M/M, Smut, Top Noel, bottom cody, overuse of the word daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Spotter26/pseuds/UFO_Spotter26
Summary: Noel has a thing for blond Cody.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Noel calls himself Daddy a lot so I wrote him being weak for Cody being blond and wearing his hoodie.

Cody Kolodziejzyk is a fucking twink and Noel Miller's got it bad. He never knew why some guys were into being called Daddy but the second he meets Cody and sees him laugh for the first time he knows exactly why. He wants him, he wants him in every way Cody would let him have him but there is no way in hell he'd admit that. He'd never tell Cody because he isn't sure how he'd react. But it doesn't stop him from calling himself Daddy a few times in front of him. He'd kind of hoped Cody would say something, bring up how weird the word is or something, say it once on camera so he could replay it back when he was alone in his room.

Noel hadn't said anything about his thing for Cody to anyone, truth is he never really planned on bringing it up ever. They were best friends and they were in a band, he couldn't afford to admit anything and mess any of that up. But then Cody did something that threw his whole plan to ignore how he felt right into the garbage. He dyed his hair blond. Cody was cute with his natural hair color, but something about blond Cody hit Noel different. He was used to short brown hair on him but now it was longer, blonder, and it just made him look so goddamn _good._ Noel had never seen a guy look so pretty but Cody did and he knew he'd have to step up his game and do anything to keep him from finding out how much he liked it, so he teased him a little and Cody either laughed or ignored it. Either way it was fine and it allowed Noel to stare at him more. Things were finally back to normal, until now.

Noel sits on the couch, scrolling through twitter and listening to Cody dig through the fridge in the kitchen, "you want anything, dude?"

"Nah, I'm good," he says, not looking up.

Cody brings him over a drink anyway and sets it on the table in front of him and then Noel finds something funny. He goes to show him but before he can look up to see how close he was he's already pushing his phone up. He knocks his hand into the bottle seeing the red liquid go flying right into Cody's brand new white hoodie. He groans and his shoulders relax as he gives Noel a look of annoyance and defeat, "really dude?"

"Shit, man, I'm sorry."

He sets the drink down and pulls off the hoodie inspecting it to see that it went through and stained the gray shirt too. He sighs and gestures to his shirt, "fuck. This is a brand new shirt and shit, man!"

"It's not that bad, dude, it'll come out. Just throw it in the washing machine."

He walks off, watching Cody pull his shirt off as he heads to the laundry room. He shakes his head and looks back to his phone, scrolling until he feels someone sit next to him and turn the TV on. He turns, not seeing Cody shirtless but now seeing him wearing a black hoodie. He gives him his full attention and makes it obvious he's looking and when Cody turns he looks a little confused, "what?"

"Did you bring a back up hoodie knowing I'd spill a drink on you?"

"No, I just borrowed one of yours," he says, turning back to the TV.

And Noel goes silent until Cody's going stiff and looking back to him, "what, is that not okay?"

"No, it's fine," he shrugs.

"I would have grabbed a shirt but it's freezing in here."

"Yeah, I like it cold," he says turning to the TV.

Cody relaxes and goes back to watching his show. Noel can't stop thinking about the hoodie though, Cody was wearing his hoodie. He felt comfortable enough with him to put one on without asking. He looks at him out of the corner of his eye seeing him holding one of the couch pillows between his arms, head resting on it. He looks to the couch seeing the spaces Cody could have sat instead of right next to him and his chest feels different. The feeling is warm and makes him feel too fucking soft all of a sudden. He stands and Cody looks up at him through his lashes, "where are you going?"

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why does he have to look like that?_

"Uh, I'm gonna go get some food. You can stay here if you want."

He shakes his head, putting the pillow to the side, "I wanna go."

They walk out together to his car and he can't help but smile when the blond's face looks eager. Cody turns to him, "what's so funny?"

_He's so cute._

"You just look so cute."

_What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck? Fix it before shit gets fucking weird!_

"Like a golden retriever getting to go on a car ride," he continue, knowing he should have just left it at cute and played it off like a joke.

Cody glares at him and Noel reaches out, putting his hand in his hair, "how about it, you wanna go for a car ride?"

He slaps his hand and can't help but laugh, "fuck you, dude."

"What's that boy? Little Timmy's stuck in the well?"

"I fucking hate you."

When they buckled in Noel looks to him and Cody's frowning, "what now?"

"Just wondering if you want me to roll the window down for you so you can stick your head out."

"You're so lucky we're not in public cause I'd fucking embarrass you if we were," he says, crossing his arms and looking out the window.

He puts his hand in his hair, slightly tugging on it to turn his head so he's looking at him. And when Cody's eyes are wide and Noel's nearly pulling his blond hair he can't help the way his voice changes an gets deeper, "now you'd better be a good boy in public, Cody."

And Cody's just staring at him, mouth nearly open and Noel's hand is still in his hair. Fuck, he wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss him hard until they're fucking in the backseat. But he doesn't say that, instead he smiles and ruffles Cody's hair, "or else you wont get any treats."

Cody fixes his hair and shakes his head, "you're such an ass, dude."

They sit down in front of each other to eat and as Cody eats his fries he notices Noel looking, "what now? You gonna tell me I'm not allowed to eat at the table? You gonna call me a golden retriever because I'm blond now? What is it?"

"I like the blond," he says.

"What?"

"I said I dig the long blond look, it's good, you know? People like it."

"You think so," he asks, reaching up to run his fingers through it.

"Yeah, who doesn't like pulling hair like that when they're blowing some pretty boy's back out?"

And Cody smiles, dipping his fry before eating it, "you think I'm pretty?"

"What?"

"You said you think I'm pretty," he says, "you think I'm a pretty boy and want to blow my back out. That's a little sugar-"

"Don't say it."

He continues to eat his fries and shrugs his shoulders, "okay. Well, I'm flattered."

"Don't be, don't be flattered either, bitch."

"Bitch," he asks, "what happened to pretty boy?"

"You ruined it," he says, biting into his burger.

Cody continues eating and when they're done and he pulls out his wallet Noel shakes his head, "no, I spilled that shit on your shirt and everything, I'll pay for lunch."

"You're gonna pay for my lunch," he asks incredulously.

"Yeah, put your money away, I got it."

Cody pushes his plate forward and props his head up with his hand, smiling at Noel who's trying to ignore him. But eventually he can't help himself and sighs as he counts the money in his hand, "_what?_"

"Nothing," he says innocently, "just nice to know I have a sugar daddy."

And Noel freezes completely, losing count of the bills in his wallet at the sound of the sentence leaving his lips. He looks up and meets Cody's eyes. He's beaming at him and Noel hates that, he hates that big smile Cody does because it's like he knows. Like he knows Noel will let him get away with anything if he gives him that look. He blinks confused, "what?"

"I said it's just nice to know I have a sugar daddy to pay for everything."

And that word hits him again. The way Cody said it made him wish he'd been filming everything. Noel smirks and shakes his head getting back to his money, "what's that make you? A sugar baby?"

"Your pretty boy."

And fuck, that hit Noel hard and he replayed it in his head _'your pretty boy.'_ It was enough to make his jeans tighter. He puts the money down and adjusts his shirt to cover his shame. Noel doesn't say anything to that and instead hands the money to the waitress and leaves. Cody follows him, wrapping his arms around Noel's bicep causing him to stop, "what are you doing?"

"Being your arm candy, that's what sugar babies do isn't it," he asks before his hands are touching his arm and he's looking impressed, "ooh, wow, have you been working out, Daddy? Your arms are _so_ big."

"Get in the car, dumbass."

He laughs to himself and gets in the car, buckling up. When Noel doesn't say anything most of the drive Cody frowns, "are you mad at me?"

"No."

"You are. Is it cause I said shit about your arms? They _are_ big, dude, you've definitely been working out. I wasn't lying when I said that."

"I'm not mad," he says, giving him a smile. He pulls up to a drive thru and turns to the menu, "I'm getting some ice cream, you want some? I'll buy it."

"No thanks."

When they leave, Noel's got a large chocolate and sprinkle dipped cone with a large ball of plain vanilla ice cream on top. Cody keeps staring at it and Noel speaks, "what you change your mind? I'll turn back."

"No," he says, "can I have a lick of yours though?"

He stops at the red light, "yeah, sure, I-"

Before he can hold it out to him Cody's out of his seat belt, hands on Noel's thighs as he leans in and licks it, eyes on his the whole time. He swallows hard looking at Cody smile, "it's good."

He moves one hand from his thigh and puts it on the seat between Noel's legs so he's leaned in closer, "can I have some more?"

He stares at him in disbelief an Cody cocks his head, "please, Daddy?"

He holds it out to him and Cody closes his eyes and does it licking long slow licks and letting Noel look at the white ice cream collect on his tongue. When his eyes finally open he licks his lips and pulls back, putting his seat belt back on. The car behind them honks and it snaps Noel out of his trance making him start driving back to his house. He doesn't eat much of the cone and instead hands it to Cody who licks and sucks at it the whole way home, eyes constantly wandering over to the driver's seat. When they get in the house the cone is gone and Noel is quiet. Cody switches the laundry over before going and sitting beside Noel and watching TV again. And Noel hates it, he can't take the way Cody just pretends like this was normal. He turns to him and before he can say a word to him Noel's pushing him back against the couch making him go wide eyed, "what's your problem?"

"My problem? What are you talking about, man," Cody asks, cocking his head.

"What the fuck was that in the car? At the red light!"

"Did you not want me to do any of that?"

"I didn't ask you to!"

"Okay, fine, next time I wont."

"What was that, why'd you do that?"

"I thought it'd be funny, plus I wanted the rest of your ice cream and I knew you'd give it to me if I called you Daddy. Now why don't I ask you a question, when are you going to cut the bullshit and fuck me already?"

And it's a question that Noel wasn't expecting Cody to ever ask. He shakes his head, "what?"

"You've been staring at me all day like you want to fuck me so why haven't you?"

"Because I'm not," he starts, "wait. Did you _want_ me to fuck you?"

"I've been calling you Daddy, sitting next to you, and have been openly flirting with you all day. Yeah, Noel, I want you to fuck me. I have for a while now but you keep being weird about it. And you're fucking confusing me all the time, you check me out openly like all the time and then you pull some shit like today and call me a golden retriever. But then at lunch you call me pretty and I just don't get it. You're so hot and cold, it's like, do you want me or not, Noel?"

And he just presses his lips to his roughly, moving Cody's legs apart to be between them. The blond kisses back eagerly, hands holding his shoulders. The second Noel moves to his neck Cody's moaning. He's nearly out of breath by the time he's sucking marks into his neck, thumbs press into the sides of Cody's hips. His body jerks under him and the second their jeans rub against each other Noel's biting down on his skin making the nails dig into his shoulder, "Daddy!"

And Noel kisses him when his dick jumps in his pants. Soon he's standing, "one second."

"What," he asks, sitting up, "where are you going?"

"Just give me one second," he kisses him, "I'll be right back."

Noel heads to his bedroom grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube, heading back to the living room where Cody's waiting. He sits down beside him and sets the lube and condom to the side before pulling Cody over to straddle him, "come here."

Cody rocks his hips back and forth against his jeans and Noel goes back to his neck, nipping and sucking marks into his skin.

"I can take off the hoodie if you want," he says.

"No," he says, "don't fucking take it off. I wanna see how good you look taking dick while you wear it."

"What about my pants?"

"Yeah, take those off."

"Take off your shirt," Cody tells him, standing up.

Noel shucks the shirt in seconds and watches as Cody pushes the jeans down his legs. Once he's out of them and reaches for his underwear Noel's shaking his head, "turn around and take them off slow."

He turns towards the TV and takes Noel's hands putting them on his hips, "you do it."

And Noel swears he could've nut right then. He swallows hard and shoves four fingers into the band on each side before pulling them down slow, watching as the black cloth comes down and exposes his ass. He has the urge to lean forward and put his face between his cheeks but he stops himself. His dick was too hard for that, he needed Cody now. He watches the underwear drop to the floor before he turns Cody around and pulls him down onto his lap. His mouth is back on his and Cody's arms come around his neck, resting there as Noel pops the cap off the bottle of lube behind him. He gets some on his fingers and sets it to the side, hand moving down. The wet digits find his hole and tease circles around it making Cody moan. He slides one inside him working it in and out while the blond hums against Noel's mouth, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Cody gasps when Noel kisses down his jaw and adds another finger. The blond's hands makes their way between them, undoing Noel's jeans. He licks his palm and reaches down his underwear to rub Noel's dick. The movements are awkward and clumsy but when he thumbs over the head Noel's grabbing Cody's wrist tight. The fingers inside him stop and he takes Cody's hand from his pants before pushing them down past his knees. Cody hands him the condom and he's quick to put it on and cover it with lube. Once he's done Cody takes the lead and lifts his hips, positioning Noel and moving himself up and down, letting the tip slide over his hole.

"What'd I say about being a good boy?"

"That I had to be one in public," he tells him, pressing the head inside him and letting himself sink down, "but we're not in public anymore, Daddy."

Noel groans, holding onto Cody's hip and wiping his hand on the shirt beside him. He looks up at his face as he takes him all the way in and when Cody finally looks at him he's pausing for a minute to get comfortable. Noel smiles and cups his face pulling him in for a kiss as Cody's arms go back around him. Noel's hand drops down to his ass, lifting him up and letting him slide back down his cock, "this okay?"

He nods, moving his hands up to Noel's hair. The pace is slow, letting Cody get used to the feeling before going a little faster. He pants, moving to kiss under Noel's ear. He pants and moans, holding onto him when his fingers aren't pulling his hair and his nails aren't digging into his skin, "do you want me to ride you?"

He shakes his head, pulling him forward and thrusting his hips up into him, "no, baby, I'll do it. Daddy's got you."

He moans, burying his face in Noel's neck and holding onto him tight. Noel slinks down slightly, laying back against the couch a little more and holding onto him as his hips thrust up into him again and again as Cody pants, "fuck."

"That good?"

He nods, reaching for Noel's face and kissing him again. He kisses him, hard and desperate, and only stops to moan into his mouth. Noel's hands slide up feeling his waist before his fingertips trace down his spine, "can't believe you went and dyed your hair blond. You already have so many dudes looking at you, and now you're trying to get more attention?"

"It got you to pay attention to me," he says, in between kisses.

Noel's lips move to his shoulder, kissing and sucking marks into his neck as he moans in his ear, "Daddy."

"Fuck, you're too pretty for your own good, you know that," Noel asks, "such a fucking pretty boy."

"Your pretty boy," he breathes, out before sharply breathing in, "just yours!"

"All mine," he smiles, making his way back up his neck, "Daddy's pretty boy."

He moans louder, nails biting into the skin of his shoulders, "don't stop!"

"Fucking you or calling you pretty?"

"Both!"

"Why? You like it like this," he asks, "you gonna cum just from me fucking you?"

"Daddy," he whines, Noel's cock thrusting in and out, hitting his prostate almost every time. Cody's fingers twitch and he goes to kiss Noel again but instead he lets go of him and clenches his fists. His arms go around him more and he lays his head on his shoulder, trying not to be too loud.

"That's right, baby," he says, "I'm your Daddy."

"You're my Daddy," he nods.

He thrusts faster and Cody's lets out a breathy moan, "fuck."

"So fucking tight for me," he tells him, moving a hand between them. But the second Noel touches his cock he grabs his wrist tight and presses his forehead to his shoulder shaking his head, "it's too much, I'll cum if you do that."

He pulls back and when Cody looks at him he makes a point to lick the palm of his hand and the pad of his thumb. He moves his hand back between them, swiping his thumb over the head of his cock while he jerked him off, "you'll cum if I do this?"

He whines, nodding near violently, face twisting up in pleasure, "I'm not gonna last."

"Then cum," he says, moving his thumb over the top, and pumping him in time with each thrust, "go ahead, pretty boy, you can cum."

And once Noel gives him permission he's spilling over his knuckles with a drawn out moan. Noel swipes his thumb and Cody nearly whimpers, holding his wrist again as he shakes his head, "please?"

He lets go and uses the shirt to get the cum off his fingers before playing with Cody's hair. He closes his eyes as he calms his breathing, "give me a second and I'll ride you."

"Nah, you don't have to. I just wanted to see you make noises like that while you wore my hoodie."

He shakes head, "I wanna get you off."

"You can later, but you don't have to right now."

He smiles and kisses his neck slowly drawing out soft hums from Noel, "don't you want to cum, Daddy?"

"God there's something really fucking sexy about the way you say it like that."

He lifts himself up and down, angling his hips so Noel wouldn't be hitting his prostate every time. He rubs his chest and leans in kissing him, "are you really into it?"

"Really into it," he says, "trying to get you to say it for so long."

He moves his head to the dip of Noel's neck kissing his skin over and over before hands are holding onto his hips. When Cody starts sucking on the right spot Noel can't help but ask, "are you into it?"

Cody smiles against his skin and licks a long slow line up his neck making Noel's fingers dig into his hips, "I'm into anything that gets you like this."

When he goes to kiss his neck again Noel's grabbing him by his hair. It doesn't stop his hips, but Cody does stop kissing him and starts holding onto his his arm. It doesn't hurt but it does get Cody's attention on him and when he smiles Noel's grinning back.

"You wanna pull my hair," he asks, "I can turn around."

He nods and Noel moves against the arm rest when Cody stands up. He moves back to his lap, and moans when Noel's sliding his cock back inside him before reaching up to put his fingers in the blond locks. Cody's hips move again and Noel can't help but pull his hair and make him let out pants, "do it."

"You like having your hair pulled," he asks.

He nods, "pull it harder."

He pulls it hard and Cody uses the couch to keep himself from falling backwards. His hips ride him faster and Noel watches Cody slide up and down his dick, taking it down to the base, he stops pulling his hair and rubs the side of his hip, "who's your Daddy?"

"You are," he says turning back to look at him.

"Who's your Daddy," he asks watching Cody bite his lip when he thrusts his hips up.

"You're my Daddy."

"Goddamn right I am," he says.

The second he pulls Cody down hard the blond clenches and Noel's hands grip him hard before he's cumming. A low groan leaving his mouth when he presses his forehead into Cody's shoulder. When the blond tries to lift his hips he's stopping him, "don't go up."

He smiles and lifts his leg, moving carefully until his body's facing him. Noel pulls him down for a kiss, arms going around his waist, "that was so fucking hot."

The dryer goes off behind him and Cody smiles, "my clothes should be good to go now."

"You don't have to put them on yet, do you," he asks, rubbing his arm.

Cody pulls the sleeves over his palms and smiles, "no, why don't you want me to? Do I look good in this?"

He nods, "real good."

"I'll keep it on then," he says, slowly lifting himself up.

Once he's off him he's pulling on his clothes and heading over to the washer to switch the laundry over. Noel removes the condom and trashes it before pulling his clothes on. Cody tosses him a fresh shirt before walking over and sitting beside him, "what do you want to do now?"

"Wanna watch a movie?"

He nods and when Noel puts on his shirt he turns on the TV and begins flipping through channels. Cody lays his head on his shoulder, hands slipping around his bicep until his arms are wrapped around it. When he turns to him Cody looks up , "is this okay?"

He pulls his legs over into his lap and pulls his arm from him to snake around his waist. He shifts until he's comfortable against Noel's chest and once he is the other hand goes to the blond hair, fingers running through it before he looks up at him again. Cody kisses his jaw smiling, "I always knew you were soft for me."

"Shut up and watch TV, pretty boy."

"Yes, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> I might fuck around and write more.


End file.
